


Foolish

by samstoleaburger



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Broken Families, Childhood Memories, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Inspired by Music, Not A Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10171265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstoleaburger/pseuds/samstoleaburger
Summary: "It's so loud inside my head with words that I should have said.As I drown in my regrets, I can't take back the words I never said."(Words, Skylar Gray)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so...I ran into a gifset that had parts of the 'Bad Ending' (Mission 20 will forever be known as 'the Bad Ending' for me) and noticed a little something that made my heart decide to kamikaze to the floor for a good five minutes. And music. Let's not forget that.
> 
> This also takes place in the DLC when you see one of Vergil's memories. (Though I may have taken a few creative liberties...)

There was children's laughter and the ' _clack_ ' of wooden swords that echoed through the empty hallway as Vergil slowed to a stop. He lowered his hand from his chest, staring at the little shimmering figures at the end of the hall. A frustrated cry came from one of them while the other laughed and Vergil remembered the day this happened all too well.  
  
Father and mother had been out in the garden, leaving Dante and he to roam the house alone while their parents talked. Father had been scarce for the past few weeks and mother had been trying to keep a brave face despite her sons' worry. Vergil was more inclined to keep it to himself since Dante was more than willing to share just about _everything_ he thought and felt. Even if he didn't say it, Dante's body language would give it away by a mere glance.  
  
And Dante had been cocky that day while they were play fighting. So damn smug that it only managed to rile Vergil up further when Dante said, "Giving up, Vergil?"  
  
Dante had swung at an upper arc which, in itself, forced Vergil to take a step back as he ground out, "No!"  
  
A quick jab to his side was all it took to have Vergil falling to the ground. All with Dante's laughter taunting him, _mocking him_ , as Vergil pushed himself to get up on his elbows. That laughter continued on, even as Dante turned away and rushed toward the stairs to head outside where father was. Most likely to boast about his success in knocking Vergil to the floor like it was as simple as swatting a fly.  
  
Vergil watched the edges of the memory flicker before it disappeared and he turned his gaze elsewhere. He never really found out if that's what Dante had done but it had hurt regardless. Though, with how mother had fussed over him, it should have been obvious that he probably had.  
  
She had brushed his hair out of his face before kissing his forehead, soft and full of so much love. She had smiled at him and told him not to push himself. That he shouldn't force something that will come naturally in years to come. That he was special in his own way, just as Dante was in his.  
  
Vergil couldn't help but wonder if this is what she'd imagined all those years ago.  
  
Had she ever thought of them staying together forever? Had she a moment of despair at the thought of them possibly being separated? Did she ever wonder if they'd be found by Mundus and just what they would witness in the aftermath?  
  
Did she know she was going to die? If she had, why hadn't she _fought back_ and given them Hell before she took her last breath?  
  
He remembered the look on Dante's face when he had found mother's corpse in the main room. Her red hair like a bloody halo around her head as she lay sprawled out, a hand stretched out as if wanting to reach for something before Mundus had ripped her heart from her chest. The ground was soaked in crimson, the smell of blood and sulfur strong in the air. Dante had been the first to unfreeze himself and ran to her, tears streaming down his face as he screamed.  
  
Vergil could only watch as Dante dropped to his knees, blood getting on his shorts, his skin and _hands_ when he tried picking her up off the ground. He could remember only being able to hear Dante's tormented cries and felt his own wanting to burst free from his chest. Vergil remembered how he couldn't stop shaking, how he'd furiously wiped at his eyes and chewed his lower lip to oblivion to keep his sobs in check.  
  
It wasn't any better when father had come and wiped their memory of the incident. A brief, peaceful reprieve, but a terrible idea altogether. He'd separated them and they grew up vastly different lives.  
  
Dante had remained brash and cocky, which was as endearing as it was frustrating. Vergil knew he should've been more careful when he'd revealed his intentions, but he'd hoped that after being away from each other for so long that Dante would have chosen him. Chosen to stay. How could he be so foolish to believe a pipe dream? It wasn't realistic in the slightest and he couldn't help but laugh at the notion.  
  
He hated their father for what he'd done. Taking away precious memories, breaking up what little of their family was left and how he'd been captured by Mundus. To then end up tortured for the rest of eternity with no hopes of escape or even a rescue.  
  
Yet, here he was, in pain and alone. So very much alone and knew that Dante _hated_ him.  
  
Vergil knew that when Dante had reached out to help him up off the ground that it would be the very last time. The last time they had a second chance to be a family, the last time it was a form of reassurance and comfort. That it would never happen again since it was painstakingly obvious that they were on different sides.  
  
It was never meant to be and Vergil wondered if perhaps mother or father knew of this.  
  
Even then, as he was pulled up to stand, Vergil let his hand linger for as long as possible. Taking the time to memorize and ingrain Dante's grip into his memories. Ones he'll never let anyone know that he draws comfort from when the demons are nipping too close at his heels. He held on and felt his heart shatter when Dante had been the first to let go, forcing Vergil to relinquish his in fear that Dante will notice.  
  
But Dante had let go first.  
  
He took his hand off of Vergil's arm so casually and didn't seem as devastated as Vergil felt.  
  
Why had he been foolish enough to believe that he could hold on and never let go until he was ready?  
  
He hadn't been ready then and knows that he may never be.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note: I don't know if Eva actually fought back or not, okay? In Dante's memories, she was just running away and all, "They found us!" It was never specified in the game if she did fight or not, so I'm just going to guess a possible, maybe 'no.'


End file.
